


Internet Consolidated

by TheWistfulPhoenix



Category: Internet - Fandom, Internet Personalities
Genre: F/F, F/M, Internet consolidated, Internet ships, M/M, Twin Tumblr, Who would have guessed I would ship internet sites, Will have a story line, welcome to high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Internet Consolidated, where Google plays Football, Facebook is a gossip, Youtube always has his camera, and you don't want to mess with Tumblr F. Follow Yahoo as she becomes the new girl and makes freinds with the unliklyest of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Consolidated

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a Fanart on Tumblr and wrote this a while back, and only rediscovered it yesterday. I wish I could remember who drew this fanart, it was beautiful, but whoever you are this is for you (If I find it again I will be sure to mention you :) ) Who would have guessed I would be shipping Internet sites? This will get better, I just have to set it up :)

YAHOO POV:  
Yahoo looked up from her new schedule and checked the room number beside the classroom’s brown door for the third time, room 328, just to make sure she had it right. Nothing would be more embarrassing then walking into the wrong class on her first day at her new school. At any new school.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip ‘You can do this,’ she thought ‘just go in there, introduce yourself to your teacher, pick a seat, and blend into the walls.’ 

She pushed the door open her purple nails looking brighter than normal against the brown of the door, and was greeted by the usual preclass scene. There were three girls in the corner fixing their already perfect makeup, some football boys throwing a ball across the classroom, some kids talking loudly, and just general Monday morning, “I haven’t seen you for two days, it’s been soooo long” stuff, which had always annoyed Yahoo, but this time she appreciated it. It was enough cover that Yahoo was able to slip into the room unnoticed and, not making eye contact with anyone, make her way to the front of the room and to the papery old lady who had to either be the teacher, or had to have failed about a thousand times. 

“Mrs. Dictionary?” she asked hesitantly, standing in front of the elderly lady’s wheel chair once she had reached the front of the room. The lady in the chair looked up and smiled widely. 

“You must be the new student.” She said strongly, even though she looked as though she was on her death bed. “I am Mrs. Dictionary your English teacher,” she said, her words suddenly seeming even stronger. “What is your name my dear?” she said, extending a frail hand to shake. 

“Yahoo.” Yahoo said, taking the offered hand and shaking it gently. She felt like she would break this little old lady’s bones if she shook too hard. 

Mrs. Dictionary probably wouldn’t weigh 80 pounds soaking wet, and she couldn’t have come up past Yahoo’s, who was pretty short in the first place, shoulder standing up. Her hair, which was once completely white, was now yellowing like the pages of a book. 

Mrs. Dictionary released Yahoo’s hand and rolled her wheel chair to the front of the classroom just as the bell rang, gesturing for Yahoo to follow her. Not knowing what else to do, she did. 

“Class.” Mrs. Dictionary addressed the students, who were starting to settle down “This is Yahoo, she is new to Internet Consolidated, so please make sure to help her in any way you can.” All eyes in the class turned to Yahoo, and she felt like they were searching her for all her secrets, looking her up and down, taking her in. Mrs. Dictionary turned to her. “Sit wherever you like.” She said and turned her chair to face the board. 

This left Yahoo with the awkward task of choosing a seat, one that was hopefully not taken by someone else, and hopefully not by rude people who would smack there gum during class, and ask her to do their research papers for them. This decision could, and probably would make or break her high school career. 

“We would be happy to take her under our wing Mrs. Dictionary.” One of the girls who were fixing their makeup earlier, the brunette, bird like one, said. Yahoo quickly took inventory of the room, and pretended not to hear the brunette girl, who seemed rather like a judgmental person, in favor of taking the empty seat closest to the back of the room; right in front of a girl with dark blue hair, with a strip of white threw it. Not saying a word, she quickly slid into the desk. 

“Class, turn to page 547 in your textbooks, today we will be talking about how words are as old as time itself.” The elderly teacher said. Yahoo bent down to get the book out of her bag pack she had placed on the floor, and pulled out the textbook her mom had bought her the week before. 

“Yahoo, do you want a book cover for your book?” Mrs. Ask had asked. Holding up some choices 

“No Mom, I’m good.” She had said, looking critically at the Hello Kitty and Spiderman book covers

“Why can’t I have a book cover?” her annoying little brother, Bing, whined. 

“You didn’t ask, what color would you like?” Ask turned back to the display to help him choose. 

Yahoo hadn’t wanted to move, but after her Dad deserted them, they weren’t able to keep the house they had lived in for long. Her mom had tried to make them feel better by buying them stuff, but that only made her feel worse, and caused her little brother to whine more when he realized he could get more useless crap. 

Yahoo realized she hadn’t been paying attention, not that it mattered, and shot back to reality. She flipped to the right page in the book and settled in for a 40 minute ramble on words and time, and started picking off her dark purple nail polish. 

  
  
  
  
Yahoo was packing up her bag with her newly bare fingers, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw the girl with the blue hair, obviously the one who had tapped her shoulder, and a boy with strawberry blonde, almost red, hair, who was holding a video camera and seemed to be filming her for some weird reason. 

“Hi,” the girl with blue hair said, extending a hand, with home done nails painted white, with little t’s on the thumbs in the same blue as her hair. “I’m Tumblr.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment and tell me what you think :) all I ask is you be nice


End file.
